


Blood On Your Skin

by tarialdarion



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Tony Stark, Dark!Steve, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarialdarion/pseuds/tarialdarion
Summary: "He pulled back after a moment, panting. “Well, Captain,” he purred, “even though I didn’t know you were going to be here, this is turning into a pleasant evening.” He eyed what Steve was wearing and shook his head. “Although it would’ve been nice if you had at least wiped the blood off of your suit.”"Jot It Down July: Day 14, Smuturday





	Blood On Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Valmasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valmasy/gifts).



Steve watched quietly from his seat in the darkness of Tony’s living room as Tony walked in, shedding his suit jacket as he went. The lights slowly turned on as Tony walked further into the living room area, typing rapidly on his phone and not quite paying attention to his surroundings. Steve knew the moment Tony realized who was in the room with him as his step faltered for a bare second before he abruptly changed course to walk over to Steve.

Steve allowed his legs to fall open provocatively, letting Tony stand between them as he stared down at Steve. “You’re late.”

Tony’s mouth quirked. “I didn’t know I had a curfew.”

Steve gazed up at him, knowing that his eyes were still steely and unyielding. “You do when I’m coming over.”

Tony opened his mouth to impart what was probably a witty rejoinder, but Steve had the adrenaline of tonight still rushing through his veins and he opted to pull Tony down into his lap instead of continuing the banter, pressing a kiss against his lips. Tony opened up for him easily, draping his arms over Steve’s shoulders and angling his head just right for Steve.

He pulled back after a moment, panting. “Well, _Captain_ ,” he purred, “even though I didn’t know you were going to be here, this is turning into a pleasant evening.” He eyed what Steve was wearing and shook his head. “Although it would’ve been nice if you had at least wiped the blood off of your suit.”

Steve shrugged, unconcerned about the red smear decorating Tony’s gray shirt. “I wanted to see how everything went,” he said casually. “Any hecklers?”

“No, it wasn’t like last –“ Tony stopped, now looking at Steve with suspicion. Steve sighed internally, wanting to skip the conversation that came next and commence with fucking Tony like he wanted, fast and harsh. “Steve?” Steve hummed in response, focusing instead on licking up a wide expanse of Tony’s neck. “Steve, did you kill that guy.” Tony’s voice held no hint of a question as they both already knew the answer.

Steve just looked at him unapologetically. “He was a very mean person.”

Tony sat back, rubbing his temples with his fingers. “You can’t just go around killing everyone who’s mean to me.”

Steve’s voice was low, dangerous. “Watch me.” He claimed Tony’s mouth again, not letting him back up for air until he was practically begging for it, squirming in Steve’s lap in a delicious way that had both of them gasping into each other’s mouths.

“Lots of people are mean to me,” Tony panted, not one to let something go. “Are you going to kill all of them?”

Steve shrugged, trying and failing to drag up a modicum of sympathy for his victims. “Some of them, I just take their fingers.”

Tony’s eyes widened for a second, shock filling his expression. “I-I didn’t know… Steve, someone is going to put it together if you keep doing this.”

Steve held Tony’s hips, rocking him down against his lap, pressing the thickness of his hard cock against Tony’s ass. “I don’t care,” He said, eyes dropping down to the red stain on Tony’s shirt, completely unashamed at the arousal that swept through him at the sight of the blood marking Tony. The blood that he had pried out of that asshole just moments before was now dried against Tony’s skin, the shirt ruined.

Steve decided that he would show Tony the video of the heckler begging and apologizing as Steve forced the words out of him later, after Tony had gotten used to Steve and his ways. Steve fought down a wave of dizzying heat at the thought of Tony watching Steve carve symbols and blatant messages into others’ skin.

Tony huffed out a laugh, happily aiding Steve’s search for friction by grinding down, his hands clutching at Steve’s shoulders. “Notorious villain _The Captain_ seen fucking Iron Man,” he mumbled, voice dropping as Steve pressed the heel of his palm against his cock. “That would be an interesting headline at least.”

 _And everyone would know_ , Steve thought, a satisfied smile crossing his face, _everyone would know_. Tony thrust up against his hand and Steve huffed, amused at his partner’s growing desperation. He let his need take over, ready to fuck Tony until he was crying, screaming for Steve. He growled, standing and hoisting Tony up, biting at his lower lip as he carried Tony into his bedroom, navigating the hallways with an ease that spoke of many other excursions like this one.

Tony was not an insubstantial person, but when compared to Steve? He was small, and Steve loved it. He loved caging Tony in with his body, pushing him down into the bed and rutting into him until he came forcefully. He loved that he could pick Tony up and then throw him onto the bed, over and around him in an instant, ready to express the overwhelming desire that only grew as he watched Tony crawl towards him on the bed, ready to be taken just like Steve wanted.

“Strip,” he commanded, stripping off his clothes with precision, tossing them to the floor, eyes fixed on every inch of tanned skin that was revealed, his gaze wandering appreciatively over Tony’s lean muscle. Tony threw his clothes to the floor and looked up at Steve from his place on the bed, want burning in his stare and Steve felt powerful, preening under Tony’s needy gaze.

He dug around in the bedside table drawer for the lube and tossed it on the bed next to Tony, fixing him with a dark look. “Prepare yourself.” His voice was hoarse and commanding, sending a shiver running through Tony. His pupils blown wide, he obeyed, falling onto his hands and knees and reaching behind himself to press one finger in. He closed his eyes, breathing hard, and Steve watched avidly as Tony rocked back against his finger, fucking himself slowly.

“Yeah,” Steve breathed, sprawling lazily on the bed, one hand twining in Tony’s hair so he could tug, arching his back, “fuck yourself just like that. You’re so good for me, baby.”

Tony bowed his head, but not before Steve saw a dark flush spread across his cheeks. Steve bit down on a growl, tugging Tony’s head up against to look him in the eyes. “Always a good slut for me, aren’t you?”

Tony’s eyes were half-lidded, his arm shaking from his obvious need. Steve felt a growl bubble up in his chest at the sight of Tony scrambling to please him, only him. “Faster,” Steve ordered, “I want to see you fuck yourself faster.” Tony complied, a needy moan escaping him. “Turn around, I want to see your fingers sliding into your pretty hole.” Tony whined, but obeyed, shuffling around until Steve was staring at the two fingers now stuffing Tony’s hole, stretching it in preparation for the cock currently twitching against Steve’s thigh.

“Yes,” Steve breathed, enchanted by the sight of Tony’s hole swallowing his fingers, the stretched rim catching on each knuckle and making him want to shove inside, wreck that pretty little ass until Tony couldn’t walk for a week.

Tony looked over his shoulder, pulling his fingers out with a soft squelch. “Like what you see?”

Steve growled, low and dark. “You teasing little shit, you know how I feel about you parading like that in front of me.”

Tony smirked, spreading his legs further to display the heavy cock hanging between his thighs and Steve palmed his own erection, unable to take his eyes off of Tony’s puffy hole. “I’m going to fuck you,” he said through gritted teeth, “so hard that you feel me inside of you for at least a week. I’m going to hold you down,” he added, getting up onto his knees and draping himself over Tony’s back, knees pushing Tony’s legs even wider, “and push into you until I am the only thing on your mind.”

Tony whimpered, his hips canting back unconsciously, and Steve’s cock trailed along his ass, catching just barely at his hole. Steve grinned ferally at the noise, and did it again, reveling in the needy sounds he was eliciting from Tony.

He leaned back just enough to see Tony’s hole and line up, pushing inside in one smooth move and groaning loudly at the feeling of Tony’s muscles, just barely loosened, gripping his cock tightly. Tony cried out, his pleasure accompanied by a sting of pain as Steve pushed inside, unafraid of _claiming_ Tony like he had promised. He fell forward, covering Tony’s body with his own, and moaned out low and loud the pleasure of being inside Tony.

He dug his teeth into the back of Tony’s neck, heart racing at the feeling of Tony going limp underneath him, succumbing to his unspoken demand. Tony pressed his head down against the sheets and Steve’s cock throbbed at the change in position. “This,” he purred into Tony’s ear, “for the record, is me making you mine.” Tony could do nothing but whimper, the feeling of Steve’s cock inside him always overwhelming. Steve turned just enough to grab Tony’s ear with his teeth and tug hard as he pulled out until just the tip was still in Tony and then slammed back inside, jolting them forward.

He thrust into Tony, every movement hard and purposeful, his hips snapping forward. The sound of their skin slapping together was obscene in the otherwise quiet room, the heavy pants echoing through the squelch of lube as Steve fucked into Tony, completely out of his mind with the need to come inside Tony, to make him cry with desperation.

Tony was almost there already, hands twisting in the sheets, sharp cries reverberating through the room as Steve fucked him hard. Steve bit at Tony’s neck, one particularly hard bite breaking the skin just enough to see a few drops of blood spill from it, sliding down his neck. The hunger overwhelming Steve’s mind howled at the sight and Steve licked it up, sucking over the mark to draw small drops of blood to coat his tongue with the taste of iron, the taste of _Tony_.

Tony was sobbing into the sheets, incoherent moans and curses mingling as Steve ignored his pleas for a hand, a mouth, anything to help him come and chased his own orgasm instead. He felt pleasure rippling through him at every twitch, every clench of Tony’s ass around him.

“You fucking slut,” Steve rasped, “you’re so tight for someone who likes getting fucked like this. You stay nice and tight for me, baby?”

Tony could only manage a keen as Steve nailed his prostate, his strokes more fast and shallow to push against it, searching for the tears that he craved to see on Tony’s face. “You only open up for me like this,” Steve growled, straightening and grabbing Tony’s waist, never once losing his rhythm, “just for me, do you understand?”

Tony gasped out a semblance of affirmation and Steve felt satisfied, acknowledging the curl of heat inside him signaling an impending orgasm. “Are you going to cry for me, Tony? Are you going to beg me to help you come?”

Tony nodded, turning his face to try to look back at Steve, showing the desperate tears of need shining in his eyes and Steve smiled savagely, finally reaching down to press firmly at the sensitive spot right underneath the head of Tony’s cock. Tony came with a wail, back arching and ass tightening around Steve’s cock, shaking as he spent himself over the sheets, come dripping from his cock.

Steve watched avidly, fucking Tony through the last pulses of his come and then let go of the heat that had been building inside him, flicking pleasure through his body like trails of flames. His hips stuttered and then stilled as he shuddered through his orgasm, coming inside Tony with a deep growl that faded into a satisfied sigh.

Tony was slumped against the bed when Steve came back fully to himself, small whimpers escaping him at every moment Steve made. Steve navigated them to one side of Tony’s large bed, spooning up behind him, happily feeling a drop of come slide down from Tony’s ass, just further proof of how thoroughly he marked him.

Steve pulled Tony against him, vowing not to move until he physically had to. He buried his nose in Tony’s hair, closing his eyes and feeling sated for the first time in a week. He felt Tony take a deep breath and then whisper, “We can’t keep doing this.”

Steve didn’t say anything, just tightened his grip until he felt Tony relax against him. “Okay,” Tony mumbled, relaxing back into his chest, “I get it. Later.” Steve let his silence speak for himself as he pressed a kiss on Tony’s head and thought, _Mine_.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://tari-aldarion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
